The Dark One Cast The Curse
by TKDGirl2016
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I'm not that good at summaries. So this story where Emma thinks she is the daughter of Blackbeard and is a pirate and first mate to Blackbeard's crew/kick butt assassin and meets the dashing Captain Hook on a crazy treasure hunt with her "father". Later on will have some more "ships" like Outlaw Queen. Please review.
1. Prologue

**The Dark One Cast the Curse**

 **Author's note: This is the very first fanfiction I have ever written, so please don't be too soul crushing in the reviews if this fanfiction turns out to be terrible and I hope you are able to enjoy this fanfiction. I don't own any of the characters of Once Upon A Time, but I will be changing them a bit. For example Red and Granny didn't meet Snow White while she was on the run from Regina. Red and Granny are in the story but they just don't meet until later in the story. Regina and Snow White made amends at the stables where Regina was supposed to poison Snow. Snow White is Queen. There are 2 curses the dark curse and a time curse. Also the Blackbeard in this fanfic has dead zombie slave things like those Cora used in season 2 of the real series, but without the heart ripping out.**

 **Prologue**

 **On the pirate ship of Blackbeard**

Captain Blackbeard was trying to find a way to the fountain of Youth, which could only be found after traveling to many extremely deadly worlds to find the Vault of the Sea where the gods hid it from humanity. He discovered that the only way to get in the Vault of the Sea was to have the purest form of magic must open the gate. So Blackbeard went to a witch to reveal to him the object that had this magic. The witch revealed to them that it was not an object but the unborn child of Queen Snow White and King Charming. Blackbeard knew he had to get the child to come willingly and the child had to be able to defend its self and do whatever he said. So he planned that when the child was born he would steal it and raise it as his own.

 **At the castle of the Dark One**

Rumpelstiltskin had been searching tirelessly for alternative way to cast to the curse. He found that if you a cursed object that is cursed with the purest angry from a soul who has already lost their true love, the thing they love the most. The curse would need 30 years to charge to take the souls to the other world and how the time passes will be messed up, in some lands time will freeze. In other lands time will slow down, slowing down everyone. He also knew he had to wait for the child of Snow White and Charming to be born and that she cannot be raised by her parents so when he looked into the future and saw Captain Blackbeard was going to abduct the child and raise her as his own, so he knew he had to make sure that Blackbeard got the child and that Snow and Charming did not get her. So Rumpelstiltskin decided he would cause a distraction for Blackbeard and cast the curse so Snow and Charming won't be able to find her. Rumpelstiltskin found the poison apple Regina was going to use on Snow White and once he was ready he waited till it was time to cast the curse.

 **At the castle of Queen Snow White and King Charming during Snow's labor**

Once Rumpelstiltskin knew Snow was in labor, he sent the word out so Blackbeard could hear and go for the child. Then he sent a horrible cloud of dark magic to attack the castle and distracts the guards, Regina, the dwarfs, and anyone else who dare try and protect the child.

Blackbeard was sneaking into the castle when he saw dark creatures attacking the guards and anyone else that tried to stop them but left him alone so he continued to search for the child.

Snow screamed in pain as she pushed the child out. With the castle under attack they had to evacuate so they split up, 4 dwarfs went to take baby Emma to a safe location as fast as possible and 3 dwarfs stayed with Snow and Charming to help Charming move and protect the very weak and tired Snow White. Happy carried Emma down a corridor when they were attacked by the invading darkness the 3 dwarfs fought as best they could but they were out matched so Happy hid the child under a completely indestructible table with a cloth that went to the floor and went to help his brothers fight.

As Blackbeard continued to search, when he heard a baby crying he went towards the sound. He saw 4 dwarfs fighting the monsters that were attacking the castle and slipped by without the dwarfs, noticing following the cries. He found the child under a table wrapped in a baby blanket that said Emma on it. He took the child without anyone noticing he was ever there. Once Blackbeard was riding away from the castle Rumpelstiltskin cast the curse and began the 30 year charge.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Killian P.O.V.**

When I woke up this morning I did not think that my meeting with Blackbeard would be in a jail cell in the kingdom of Queen Cinderella and King Thomas. To discuss untying several other pirates ships to find the Fountain of Youth. Of all the places to discuss how to get the golden beetle, to discuss piracy, Edward Teach, Captain Blackbeard had to choose a jail cell. Honestly why did I have to agree to try and find the fountain of youth and all the treasure with it.

"Okay Blackbeard exactly why not you choose to have this meeting with each of our crews in a jail cell." I say as rudely as it could possibly be said.

Blackbeard just chuckled, "Calm down Hook, I choose this location because this kingdom was stupid enough to let it slip that this is a stop on the transportation route but not where their transporting them from or to. We got captured instead of attacking it because of the increased security is beyond over kill and they'd transported before we get to it, so we are the distraction so my first mate, the Black Swan can grab the beetle and we fight our way out because once the beetle has been taken there is no way one person can get out of here alive." Stated as if it was simplest thing in the world.

"Then why was it necessary for me and my crew to get captured? You and your crew could have done it without us. So why not meet after you grab the beetle?" I asked suspiciously.

"With this prison port being used for transportation all prisoners were transferred to different prisons and the guards were put under orders not to allow any prisoners captured in this prison until the beetle has left here and is long gone unless it's emergency. Two of the most powerful pirate captains and their crews having a meeting and possibly uniting on a heist that would shatter the kingdom would be more than necessary to get us locked up here."

Blackbeard certainly has thought this through, "Blackbeard, I must admit the plan is quite good and all, but just 2 questions why did you not inform me of the plan before the meeting and what exactly is the escape plan?" Not knowing what heck was going on was killing me. Why is he being so cryptic?

"The Black Swan is going to signal once the beetle is stolen so we know when to pick the lock," revealing a hidden knife from his sleeve without revealing it to the guard, "and we fight our way to the stairwell between where the beetle is being kept and here, meeting up with Swan and getting the hell out of here." Seriously, he has some faith in a first mate, because considering Blackbeard's last 3 first mate tried to kill and take his crew. The Black Swan is his first mate, seriously, he is one deadliest and most ruthless people across the 7 seas, and he takes orders from someone. Ha. The Swan is probably going to kill Blackbeard in his sleep.

"Then do tell what is this signal is?" I tried to say with a bored expression.

One of Blackbeard's crew piped up and said, "Swan said exactly it would involve a horn sound, screaming, and you'd see it fall from the window." Blackbeard shot the lad a death glare. The lad cowered in fear.

"What the devil does that means?" I question with an "I don't believe any of this" look.

"You don't believe Swan is loyal to me, do you?" Blackbeard questioned obviously knowing the answering.

"Let's see your late 3 first mates that weren't your zombie slaves tried to kill you and take your crew. So forgive me for not seeing why the Black Swan, one of the most ruthless and deadly assassin in all the lands, who killed almost everyone whose has ever worked with him, wouldn't do the same to you."

Several of Blackbeard's crew and Blackbeard himself started to chuckle lightly. The one holding his stomach, holding in his laughter, "Like Swan gonna betray Daddy dearest." Then was suddenly hit on the shoulder by one of his crewmates.

"The Black Swan is your kid?" I ask disbelieving and letting out a small laugh. Blackbeard was just not the fatherly type.

"Yes and trust me Swan will follow through and we should get the signal any second now." he answered flatly with a serious look on his face.

"Okay" I say flatly still not believing that Blackbeard has child assassin/thief. A few minutes they heard someone yelled, "Someone stealing the-" and was suddenly cut off. Then a minute later, we heard a horn and someone was screaming and we all looked out a window and saw a guard falling to his death.

"Well if that wasn't a signal I don't know what is." I say plainly. Blackbeard used his knife to pick the lock and we knocked out the 4 guards and took our stuff back well Blackbeard lead the way obviously knowing where to go.

"The next left and were there." Blackbeard stated. As we kept going, I started to hear sword fighting and grunts of multiple people, and unless my ears are mistaken one of the voices sounded like a woman. When we turned the corner we saw a woman fighting the guards with 2 swords wearing black leather pants, black knee high boots, a blue vest over a white long sleeve shirt, with blue gloves, a black belt and beautiful blonde almost golden hair in a ponytail with I think a braid on the side, with the most beautiful piercing green eyes that I have ever seen, and whatever for whatever reason felt this pull to her. It's was obvious that the 20 guards were outmatched and the number was dropping by the second. She was slitting throats, taking off limbs, flipping and sending guards flying across the room. This girl was clearly a master swordsman. After a few minutes of watching the girl, she had killed all 20 of the guards and turned towards us and Blackbeard started walking towards the girl and addressed her, "Well done Swan." What?

"Thanks dad," She was the Black Swan, and the child of Blackbeard! Wow. That would explain why she was so deadly. She moved her arm and pulled the golden beetle, "I got the beetle." She said obviously proud of herself and handing it to Blackbeard.

"Come on we can continue the meeting once we are out of here" Blackbeard states turning towards us and then going off to the right with his daughter close behind. We followed Blackbeard out, fighting the occasional guard. We went to a pub 3 towns over where our ships were docked. We took back row of tables and I seat with Blackbeard and the lovely Black Swan in the darkest corner well hopeful the noise from the crews' would stop anyone from ease dropping and safe enough distance away so the crews' don't hear anything.

 **Emma P.O.V.**

Okay so breaking into this so called heavily guarded prison was child's play. Staying I'm a lost traveler and that's been wondering for days throughout suppiles had been too easy. Slitting the throats of the 2 idiots that were leading me to get some supplies was a piece of cake. Breaking the door to the room that had the beetle in it. I haven't even broken a sweat yet. Taking the 9 guards guarding the beetle down and sending one over the edge for the signal, was insulting how easy it was. Going to the meeting spot and killing the 28 guards trying to stop me was a bit of a workout. But hey I'm not complaining. But then I saw this really hot, bluest eyes I've ever seen, dark haired, sexy pirate in all black leather, with a hook for a hand standing by the door and I felt this pull to him.

"Well done." My dad said thankfully giving me a reason not to look at the sexy pirate.

I looked at my dad with a big smile on my face, "Thanks dad," seeing the shocked looked on the other crew's faces took the beetle out, "I got the beetle." Handing it to my dad.

My dad turned to the other pirates and said, "Come on we can continue the meeting once we are out of here" and walked away and I decided to avoid looking at the sexy pirate and stayed close to my dad. We fought the remanding guards and left the prison and went to the town were the ships were docked. My dad and I seat with Mr. Sexy who apparently is the captain of the other ship whose name is Captain Hook.

My dad and Hook discussed the other pirate captains in the alliance and the other items needed and he exampled how we won't be able to start the quest to the fountain until the stars are a lined in 4 years. Once it was all discussed my dad and I stepped aside and told me he was going back to ship and said we would leave in the morning an hour after sunrise. I was out of rum so I turned to the bar and was about walk over and get some, when I was intercepted by none other than Captain Hook with one rum in his hand and another in his hook saying, "Fancy a drink lass?" with a flirty look on his face that says he knows just how good looking he is. The drink could be prisoned. Well I can tell when people are lying so why not, I'll know if he's just trying to milk me for information on my dad, if he's just trying to get on my good side so he's on my dad's good side, I'll know if he's just trying to get me in bed so he brag about it.

"Is just good old fashion rum?" I asked with a little smile on my face.

"Yes it is lass" Truth. I accepted the rum and he gesture to the nearest open table and we seat down next to each other. "We haven't been properly introduced my name is Killian Jones, but you already know me by my moniker Captain Hook. I already know you're the Black Swan, but what's your real name?" He asked with pure curiosity in his eyes.

"Sorry I don't give my name out everyone." I say plainly before lifting the rum up and drinking. He looked a little disappointed but it was got in a second.

"I would be nice to put a name to the skilled fighting beauty." He said like it would change my mind.

"Flattery, cute, but I'm not that easy." I said flatly licking a little rub off my lips.

"Well I image you are wait wild and demanding and take as much as you give." Looking me dead in the eye. I walked right into that double meeting. Two could play at this.

"Too bad you're never going to find out." I smile and say smugly. He made that way to obvious they he thought I wouldn't fire back.

"You're a feisty lass, aren't you," he said then giving me a once over, "I like it, it's refreshing." Truth. The complement felt kind of nice.

"I thought big bad though guys like you, prepared those wrenches whose put their arms all over you," I demonstrated by putting one hand on his bicep and the other on his chest getting close, "and practically have a "do me" sign around their necks, instead" I say pulling back and returning to my sleuthed position in my chair, "of someone who isn't interested."

Hook with a surprised look on his face leaned forward and said, "For someone who said I was never going to see the goods you certainly want to touch me." He said rising his eyebrows, with a now smug look on his face.

We talked for 3 more cups of rum but the way we were drinking we probably talked for like an hour about just random stuff like where I learned to fight, flitting back and forth, not anything personal. If the buzz I have gets any bigger nothing will be able to me stop from getting in bed with him.

"It's been fun Hook, but I'm gonna go. Bye." I say standing.

"Sure you don't want company, lass?" he said rising his right eyebrow in question.

"Nice try, I'm drunk but I'm not that drunk." I say turning from the table and taking two steps. Before he speaks.

"You still haven't told me your name." I turn around a bit surprised at his response.

"Maybe I'll tell you next time you have a meeting with my dad or we have to steal something for our little quest."

"Looking forward to it. Good night love." He says with a genuine smile.

"Night Hook." I say before turning around and exiting the pub and walking to the Queen Anne's Revenge. Going to my cabin and going bed. Where I could not stop thinking about Killian Jones.

 **Author's notes: Please review. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far I promise to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter 2 Part 1**

 **Author's Note: Kane, Captain Snake, Captain Fang, and Captain Leviathan are characters I made up. Barbossa is the name of a character from the Pirates of the Caribbean and I'm just using his name since I couldn't come up with anything better. All over characters belong to Once Upon A Time and I just changed them a bit for the fanfic. Please review. Will update soon.**

 **Emma P.O.V.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 weeks after meeting**

The bed was nice and warm, my eyes where begging to be opened from the light on the other side. I opened my eyes looked out the window from the look of it, it was half an hour passed sunrise. I turned and sat up yawning, when I opened my eyes and nearly screamed in shock at the intruder in my cabin.

"Kane, what are you doing in my cabin?" I shouted furiously.

"Mistress, Master said to make sure you were up and remind you that we have a meeting." Kane said in his unearthly moan of a voice, the guy comes back from the dead and you think he would at least sound like he wasn't dying.

"And you were watching me sleep instead of waking me up because..?" I say, trilling off, looking at him bewildered. Why in the world, would he come down here to wake me up and then watch me sleep instead?

"Master said when I was to follow orders from you that I was to not harm you and the last time I woke you up, you screamed and said I almost scared you to death, and death is a form of harm." Kane said as if answered all my questions.

"And you were watching me sleep because..?" trilling off yet again, with confused expression on my face.

"Master said to alert you immediately and since I couldn't wake you up without harming you, I came inside to alert you once you were a wake."

"Okay," I say awkwardly, "Who's the meeting with again?" I ask because frankly I'm too tired to deal with his weirdness right now, and to remember what the hack was going on.

"The meeting is with the 5 others pirate captains involved in the quest for the fountain."

"Okay, I'm have been informed, now get out!" I say angrily pointing to the door.

"Yes Mistress." Kane said turning and exiting swiftly.

"Thank you!" I say to the now empty room, falling back to the bed with a groin. Calm down, calm down, I think breathing in and out. Wait did he say the other pirate captains? Well its looks like I'll be seeing more of that Killian Jones. What was it like 4 weeks since I met him? 3 weeks actually. Ok so maybe I know how long it's been doesn't mean I like him. I'm not putting my heart there again not after Neal.

I get up and get dressed in black leather pants, a forest green shirt that don't cover my shoulders, and a black corset/vest with small, simple gold and dark green swirly patterns, my belt that holds 2 swords, 2 swords, and black leather knee high boots, leaving my hair down. I walk out of my cabin and I hear creaking. The crew getting up and starting their daily duties. I get up to the deck and a bird on the mass. It looks like a red-tailed hawk. I whistle for it come down. It landed on the railing and pulled the letter off it. I opened it and it said.

Dear Emma,

Henry is doing fine, is coming becoming perspective as hell for an 8 year old. We let Henry start giving people their drinks at the bar, Granny working with him of course. He even managed to help stop a bar fight, without getting physical, I'm still not sure how he did it though and I was there. He misses you, Granny and I miss you as well. Are you still coming to visit in a few weeks? How have you been? Has anything eventful happened? Also I may have told Henry about what happened between you and his birth father. Oddly enough he is ok with it, but secretly I think he wants to talk to you, so don't miss your next visit.

You'll always be like a sister to me.

Yours truly, Red

Red what, Henry was ok with it, wow that was not the reaction I was expecting. Or is Red understating it. Will he be ok over the next few weeks? That I'm moving my trip up. I move to go to the Captain Quarter's. I enter and my dad is doing research for the quest.

"Hey dad, can talk to you for a second?" I ask.

He's not even looking up from his papers, replies, "About what?"

"I can have my visit to Henry be any earlier?" He looks up from his papers with a confused look on his face.

He looks down at the letter in my hand and the looks to turns realization. "You got a letter about Henry, didn't you? Is my grandson alright?"

"Physical, yes, mentally, I'm not sure."

"You can go after we have the meeting, I'll dropped you off at the Mourning Sun Traveling Post, it's the closest one to the town right?"

"Yes and thank you father." I respond quickly, "Have you had any luck figuring out what the other keys are? Do you need me to do anything else after the meeting, find someone or do anything before I return to the inn?" I ask hoping to show I'm not taking him for granite or getting lazy.

"Nothing besides being first mate my darling." I can't help but smile warmly at my father, I love it when he calls me sweet pet names, it means he cares and doesn't show it very often, since he needs to be the completely ruthless Captain Blackbeard.

"I'll make sure were on course and the crew is a wake." I say turning towards the exit, "Good luck researching." Then I take my leave going up to the deck. I look around at what crew members are up and spot Kane.

"Kane," I shout, "Wake the rest of the crew, I want them all awake and on deck doing their duties and setting course in 10 minutes." I ordered. Kane simply nodded and went below deck. I find a piece of paper and write a quick letter to Red saying I'm coming early and that everything is fine and send it off with the bird. Then I go check the charts to make sure were on course and take the wheel. I order the crew to change things based on the wind and the current. Dad comes above deck about 2 hours later when we're about 32 minutes out from port, he comes up the stairs towards the wheel I hold it steady and once he was at the top I move aside so he can take the wheel. "Did you find what you needed to father?" I question standing to the side politely.

"Yes, I did." He says turning to look at me with a menacing look on his face that even scares me. He tells me the plan and what we need to do and to matter what we don't trust Captain Barbossa or any of his appalling crew no matter what. Which I really didn't need the reminder. Like I'm going to trust that nutcase or any of his slime balls.

 **Killian P.O.V.**

My ship arrived at port in the early afternoon. I left the ship with my first mate Smee, and 3 other crew mates as instructed. We walk around in search of the Sea's Beauty. Not the most ridiculous name for a pub, but up there. We find it after several minutes of searching. Go in and I spotted Captain Blackbeard sitting with Swan, one of his zombie slaves, and 2 of his crew at the far wall surprisingly they didn't draw a lot of attention from the other patrons. Captain Snake with 4 of his crew at the bar. Captain Barbossa and 4 of his freaks are in the right corner being the only ones to actually draw attention to themselves. The other 2 haven't arrived yet. My crew and I take a place at the left far wall between Blackbeard and Snake. I'm about half way done with my first drink, when Captain Smith also known as the Leviathan and 4 of his crew arrive and take a seat in the middle. About 20 minutes later Captain Fang his crew arrive. Blackbeard hasn't given the signal to start sneaking to the back room yet. The instructions Blackbeard gave us says only the captain and first mate of each crew go in, Snake, Leviathan, Fang and I and sneak back before Barbossa his first mate because they couldn't sneak their way out of a crowded, loud, pirate filled pub. Blackbeard gives the signal 5 minutes later. First Blackbeard, then Snake, then Smee and I. Blackbeard's zombie is guarding the door. The room has a big table in the middle with 6 arm chairs around it. Blackbeard is in the one facing the door with Snake to his left and their first mate at their sides, Swan sitting on the right arm of Blackbeard's chair. Snake and Blackbeard are in a conversation. I take a seat on Blackbeard's right, a seat away from him.

"...really it is a great honor to be involved in such a thrilling adventure," Snake said obviously kissing up. "and to be in the presents of your lovely daughter." He says winking at Swan, she just rolls her eyes at him with annoyed sign and a bored expression on her face and she starts looking at her fingernails. Blackbeard just chuckles with a poor sap look on his face.

"Welcome Hook, good to see you again." Blackbeard says turning to me.

"Aye, and I'm very glad that this meeting isn't behind bars." I fire at him.

"Yes that was a rather inconvenient location choose on my behalf, but considering we got the beetle I say it went rather well." He says pulling out the beetle.

"Aye." I say as Fang enters the room.

"Aw Fang how's the leg healing." Blackbeard says smirking, Swan chuckling lightly.

"It wouldn't need to heal if wasn't for your psycho daughter." Looking at Swan with both fear and hate. As he took a seat next to Snake. Leviathan entering just then.

"Oh please Asshole, you deserved it. You're just pissed because you were bested by a woman. What's a matter, you want to go cry to your mommy." Swan said looking at Fang smiling smugly. Several snickers come from the jibe. What the hell did swan do to his leg and why did he deserve it?

Fang looking angry stood from seat, "Why you little bitch." Grabbing his hilt. Swan standing and grabbing both her hilts with a venomous expression on her face.

"Now let's be civilized, we need to be able to at least get along to find the fountain." Blackbeard said shooting both Swan and Fang a look. Their expressions don't change but they both release their weapons and return to their seats. "Now let's discuss this before Barbossa arrives, we all know he is going to betray us and try and take everything for himself. The only reason I brought Barbossa into this is because rumors would spread in due time, and Barbossa would do everything he could to get in on it. Inviting him means we have more resources and more man power and makes him think we trust him. There is no doubt in my mind that Barbossa will try to betray us, and considering that each of you were against working with Barbossa I'm willing to bet it's the same for you. I will only be giving part of the information when Barbossa is around. When Barbossa leaves after this meeting I will tell you a place and time for a meeting where I will give all of you the full information about everything. So are any of you against leaving Barbossa in the dark and betraying him before he betrays us?" he ask looking at all of us, "Leviathan" he asks.

"No." Leviathan says simply.

"Snake?" Blackbeard asks

"I will gladly stab Barbossa in the back metaphorically or literally." Kiss up.

"Hook" Blackbeard asks.

"None at all." I respond simply. It's the truth. That rat's ass is too much of a backstabber even for a pirate. He deserves to burn in hell a thousand times over and there isn't a doubt in my mind that Barbossa will betray us.

"Fang?" Blackbeard asks now all eyes are on him.

"No" Fang says simply.

"Come on Fang tell the truth." Swan says looking him like she's examining his very soul.

"What do you mean, I am telling the truth." He says a littles panicky. He is lying.

"Really?" swan ask raising an eyebrow, now standing, "You must be forgetting why put a spear through your leg." Swan looked him dead in the eye with a look that would kill. Fang's face paled obviously remembering why Swan put a spear through his leg. He must have lied to Swan and she called him on it. All eyes on Fang as he looked around.

"Fine, Barbossa and I have truce going on, he gives me information the royal trade routes, and I keep him threaded in on the hunt for the fountain." He says

"Truth." Swan said simply, turning to Blackbeard and sharing a look.

"How did you know he was lying?" Snake asks. Everyone except her father and the undead slave who was still watching the door, turned to face Swan, myself included. Frankly I would like to know that as well. How would Swan know he was lying?

"I can tell when people are lying." That's the only explanation Swan gave.

"Now Fang, do you honestly think that he isn't going to betray you once he is done with you, everyone he has ever worked with is either dead or betrayed. Do you really think he isn't going to do the same to you?" Blackbeard explained, "He knows we are aware of his history and wants to make sure he gets to the fountain. He is hardly able to make any allies these days and the one he does, he still betrays them. So tell me do you trust him?"

We all look at Fang as he looks deep in though. He turns and looks Blackbeard straight in the eye. "No." Blackbeard turned to Swan.

"Truth" She answers simply.

"Alright, glad that's settled. Hook your ship is made of enchanted wood correct."

"Aye." I say, eyeing him curiously.

"Snake yours was made in Agribar?"

"Aye," he says smiling smugly, "It's quite the tale, my ship had been damaged after a fight with 3 royal ships. I won of course." Seriously what is this foul babbling on about? Wait a minute is he looking at Swan. He is trying to impress her. I look at and she has an annoyed look on her face and is back to checking her nails. Obviously annoyed at his attempt to woo her. When babbling on about pleasuring some wrench. I think I'm not really paying attention to this idiot's story. Barbossa comes in.

Barbossa says, "Wonderful story Snake, but if you can stop flapping your gizzard long enough to get on point, that would be great."

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Chapter 3 Part 2**

 **Author's Note: I am so, so, so sorry, I haven't updated lately, first I got a little reading block on how to continue the story, then got sick, then my computer broke, it just started working two days ago. A little warning I know where I want the story to go, I just don't know how to get the story there, so updates could awhile and I am also going to write an outlaw queen Storybrooke alterative meeting, alterative season 5a ending, a fanfic where one of Emma's friends from the year of fake memories shows up in Storybrooke, ouat assassins/undercover cop thing and a ouat and Girl Meets World crossover fanfic. Please take a look once they're written. Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so glad people are enjoying the story. Thank you. Again sorry it took me a while to update. Also I don't know how to spell Mercei. Also Prince Eric having a twin thing is just something I made up.**

 **Emma P.O.V.**

Barbossa says, "Wonderful story Snake, but if you can stop flapping your gizzard long enough to get on point, that would be great." As he walks in. Thankfully stopping Snake's stupid attempts to impress me. Seriously, take a hint. Barbossa took the seat across Blackbeard with his first mate standing behind him. "If you're going to try and impress Miss Swan, at least be subtle about." Causing several laughs, myself included.

Father told them we needed the Medallion of Ursula, the Golden Beetle, the Crystal Eye of Poseidon, the Golden Arrow of Mercei, and the cursed compass of Persephone. Father explained how these items work as keys that will guide us to the other realms.

"We need to locate the 3 items by the next magical alignment in 4 years." Blackbeard said calmly.

"Wait, what about the other 2 items and what's this magical alignment?" Fang asks with a confused look on his face.

"The magical alignment is when the magic throughout all the realms passes through each like a current, the magical alignment is the only time the doors to the Vault of the Sea can be opened and the only way to get to the Vault of the Sea is to follow the current of magic. And as for the Golden Beetle we already have it," he guised towards me and I took out the beetle, then returning his attention to others, "The Medallion of Ursula, we already know where that is and we all we need to do is get it." Dad said as if he was extremely bored.

"Then out with it, where is the bloody medallion, and what in the bloody hell do we need to do to get it," Hook said before continuing, "Don't bother denying it, if it wasn't going to be a challenge to get it, you would have gotten it already." Hook said looking straight at my dad with a smirk on his face.

"Correct, the medallion is in a rather… difficult to reach place," Blackbeard paused shortly, "It's a part of the jewelry owned by the royal family of the Maritime kingdom. The medallion was believed to have been given by the gods to the king about 200 years ago and has been passed down to the crowned prince or princess of the Maritime. The medallion is going to be passed down to the future ruler at the Under the Sea Celebration, which is the most highly guarded event in the Maritime kingdom and the medallion is one of the most highly guard items in the entire kingdom. So it should be a real party when we get our hands on it."

"Why do I get the feeling ye already have plan for this and ye aren't telling us because it's something that we aren't going to like at all." Barbossa says creepily.

"The plan is to sneak in as guests and pull the medallion off of the crowned prince or princess and sneak off before they notice it's gone. They will think it was lost and no one will know to look in our direction." Father said knowing this would be met with resistance.

"What!" Snake said as if it was the most ridiculous ever, clearly speaking the others minds, "You expect us to get into a royal celebration, yes I certain pirates will be on top of the guest list." He said laughing.

"Do you honestly think we're just going to waltz right in? Wow. It's true what they say, there isn't brain behind that so called," I pause and rise a hand up waving mockingly at his face, ""pretty" face." I finish smirking. Causing several laughs and woos. Causing Snake to snarl.

"Enough," Father says, well shooting me a disapproving look before returning his attention to the others, "the plan is to steal an invitation and get into the party in disguise. Who will retrieve the medallion, can be decided now." Blackbeard said.

"Works for me." Hook says, causing Leviathan to nod, Snake to mutter in agreement.

"Do you have anyone in mind to steal from skagen little prince?" Barbossa said smiling creepily.

"Wait a minute. So we are just sending one person into a heavily guarded place to steal something off one of the most important people in the Maritime kingdom. Wow and you say Snake is stupid." Fang says like an ass. Oh if looks could kill he would burnt, gutted, decapitated, and 6 feet under. But dad, currently shooting Fang his own glare, decides to be diplomatic before I can response or start on his death.

"We are sending more than one person, so that way they can cause a distraction of some sort so the other can get the medallion." Father stated losing his patience. "So who are we going to send?" He says addressing everyone.

"When is the Under the Sea Celebration?" Hook asks looking deep in thought.

"In 5 weeks, and 4 days." Blackbeard answers clearly.

"Has anyone already agreed to this?" Barbossa with that deranged smile that never seems to leave his face.

I sigh, "Sadly, I agreed." Closing my eyes and lowering my head. Hopefully those idiots aren't imagining how my assets will look in a fancy dress and if the odds that they can get me in bed will be any better. And I'm right, Snake is looking at me like he imagining me naked. It's a miracle he isn't dead from the glare I'm sending him.

"Well I'll go too, to make sure this goes well." Snake said obviously thinking if he get me alone, he can get me in bed. If that is his plan, he will lose his balls.

"Yes because all your thefts have ended in success." Hook said sarcastically.

Snake glares at Hook, "And you have such a flawless record." Hook returns the glare full force, starting to rise.

"Calm down, if you us want to spill blood do it on your own time. Now let's get back to business. Who else are we going to have go with Swan and Snake?" Blackbeard said getting tired of being the diplomat. Hook sat down slowly, death glare never leaving Snake. Then he looked down at his hook and started toying with it. Silently threatening Snake.

"I'll go, stealing a medallion right off a royal in their own home, sounds like it could be fun." Hook said looking amused. Oh thanks the gods I won't be suck alone with Snake.

"How many should go? If the group is too large wouldn't we be more likely to get caught, many of our faces do grace wanted posters." Leviathan says, looking as if he's in a far off place. Wow that guy goes deep in thought.

"He's gotta point, there." Barbossa snarled.

"Maybe 3 is a big enough group to sneak in and get it, without drawing attention in our direction." Fang suggested.

"You all ok with sending these 3 in?" Blackbeard asks.

"I can live with it as long as they succeed." Barbossa says like he wants to get this done as so as possible.

"I don't have anything against it." Fang states.

"Alright it is settled, Swan, Hook, and Snake will steal the medallion." Blackbeard said.

The rest of the meeting was just dad filling in the blanks on the magical alignment, and what realms he believes we'll have to go through. What the other items might look like and where he thinks they're located. It ends half an hour later. Fang sneaks out first, then Snake, then Hook, we snuck out 5 minutes later.

"We are setting sail an hour after sunset, so be back at the ship an hour before the sun has set." Dad tells me.

"Yes father, I'll see you back at the ship." I respond. He nods before turning and leaving and I head to the bar. I take a sit and order a rum. About 2 minutes later Hook takes a seat beside me with his own drink in hand.

 **Killian P.O.V.**

The meeting went while and we manage to sneak out of the room unseen. I order a rum and see Swan and Blackbeard having a short conversation, then he leaves and Swan goes to the bar. I wait a minute before going over to the bar and taking the seat on Swan's left.

"Hello Swan, it's been a while."

"Hook, what could I have done to be graced with your smugness."

"Oh and here I thought you're going to give me your name." I said before taking a drink of rum.

She turns to look at me with a smirk on her face, "When did I was going to give my name?"

"Why last time we met of course." I give her a winning smile that has caused many women to melt in my hands.

"Oh yeah, that's gonna happen right after I have sex with Kane and a prince at the same time. So in other words not happening." She fired before taking a sip.

"You are quite stubborn, aren't you? And who's Kane." I never of a Kane before is he a part of Blackbeard's crew?

"Kane is the Zombie slave thing that was guarding the door," that answers that question, "and my stubbornness is a gift." She replies dryly.

"Here I thought we could have a civil conversation. Want another drink?"

"Sorry, but I need to be able to return to the ship, to you know sail, so I don't have time to get drunk." She stated trying to end the conversation.

"And yet your drinking." She really walked right into that one.

"I said I wasn't going to get drunk, never said I wasn't thirsty." She stated rising the drink in the air and taking a drink.

"True." I respond rising my drink and we clink them together, "So what are you going to be doing until our next dalliance." I see her out of the corner of eye while I take a drink, she turns and looks at me with a curious expression on her face.

"That's for me to know and for others to kill themselves with curiosity about."

"So you're not going to tell me." This isn't going anywhere.

"What, a girl's not allowed to her secrets?" She asked.

"Fair point."

"So what about you? You doing anything interesting?" She ask swirling her drink.

"Lass, I'm always doing something interesting." She scoffs and shakes her head.

"Really Hook?" She says before finishing her drink and paying the bartender, "See you around." She turns to leave.

"Bye Swan." Before taking a nice long drink. That Swan is certainly something.

 **Emma P.O.V.**

I arrived at the Queen Anne's Revenge 15 minutes after my talk with Hook at the bar. I go to the captain's quarters and knock on the door.

"Enter." My father yells from the other side.

I enter quickly, he sitting at his desk, engrossed in his papers, "Hello father, sorry interrupt, I wanted to know where we're sailing so I could chart the course, before we set sail."

"Is this you asking if I'm still dropping you off early to see Henry or you being my first mate?" He asks not looking up from his papers at his desk.

"A little bit of both." I say trying to sound innocent.

"We're going to the Mourning Star trading post, I'll pick you up at that post in 2 weeks, 3 weeks at the most." He said still not looking up from his papers.

"Thank you father, I'll start charting a course." I turn and leave the room.

 **Author's Note: Happy Holidays. Sorry but I won't be posting anything until after the Holidays. Also I edited the Prologue and Chapter 2, just spell check and grammar. Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with school and I also got inspired to write something to write a Flash and Arrow crossover supernatural thing. I also recommend reading** **Jessica Jones Then, Felicity Smoak Now** **by amilner24,** **White Lies** **by The Quiller,** **bloodsport (fighting in a love war)** **by swaggercaptain,** **Employee of the Month** **by MysteriousTwinkie, and** **Hunted** **by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar, they are great stories. So please take at my new fic and I am going to try writing it in a different way and then I may write prequel to it later (maybe) so yeah sorry I haven't updated in while. I will continue this story I just don't know yet. The crossover will be post in a few days.**


End file.
